Yorkshire Pudding
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: An emotional out-take from My Beloved: The rape of Ginny Weasley


**Note: This is an Out-take from My Beloved: The rape of Ginny Weasley**

**Yorkshire Pudding**

Some of the time, actually most of the time he was pretty sure that she did things just to upset him.

But this was getting out of hand.

It was 3:03 in the morning, Ginny was yelling in his ear and her ranting was costing Draco his sanity. He was 19 years old, his wife- his forced wife- was 7 months pregnant with twins and was enormous and was screaming in his ear for, none other than: Yorkshire pudding.

Normally he wouldn't even be up at this hour trudging down the stairs to the kitchen, but Ginny had let the House elves have the week off, and she hadn't a wand. So Draco was left to prepare their meals, because Merlin knew she wasn't going to do it by hand.

She let them off on purpose, she had it all planned out, he just knew it.

"If you want it so bloody bad than make it your bloody self!" Draco screamed as he entered the kitchen

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Ginny stamped bounding right after him, "Why don't you just be a man and take care of it!"

She crossed a line right there.

Turning on his heel Draco threw his arm in the air and the door to the kitchen slammed shut and the muffling charm had taken effect. He leaned against the counter and placed his hands over his eyes, desperately attempting to steady his nerves.

He took a deep breath and with another flick of his wand the ingredients went flying about the kitchen preparing themselves.

It was all so terrible. Work at the Ministry had finally become his last refuge, his last solace. He dreaded coming home to Ginny and often locked himself away for ours in his room. And now, soon he was to be a father of not ONE but TWO small infants. He couldn't fathom how it could be but he knew things about to go from horrible to We-completely-understand-why-that-poor-young-man-used-the-killing-curse-on-himself.

A startling thought crossed his mind. What if that is what Ginny wanted? To drive him to suicide? Well she was working really hard to get her wish.

The door to the kitchen flew open and Draco walked out sternly holding his wand up to Ginny, she didn't flinch.

"You're trying to drive me over the edge. You want me dead don't you?" He sneered but with a smile, like he had at Potter only a few years ago. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked amused,

"Always thinking of you." She smiled

"And what is it that YOU think of my dear?" He retorted his tone searing and white hot "How everything affects you. Have you considered that maybe I don't find you much to look at? _That was a lie_ That maybe I truly hate you as well, but unlike you and your BLOOD TRAITOR family I have some civility?" he accused and his eyes were that an insane man, and for a moment Ginny seemed frightened for herself, but it was but an instant and was gone as soon as it came.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked away

"That's what I thought." Draco said fighting back the tears, slowly lowering his wand, he was fighting so hard but the tears were coming anyway.

"Maybe, Ginevra, if I did die you'd understand how good you truly have it. They'd only put you with someone terrible. Maybe Marcus Flint, Merlin knows he made so many escape attempts from Pansy that they threw him in Azkaban for months, only for when his release date came, he begged to stay there. Maybe, they'll put you with a real monster like Crabbe or Goyal. We both know what they like to do to women." He told

His words seemed into her flesh and she shook with chills. Never had she been shaken to her core before. Her thoughts went to the atrocities Crabbe and Goyal had been committing to the poor muggleborn and muggle girls while in the camps.

Her burning brown eyes met Draco's resentful and teary ones. She took a step back and really meant it when she said:

"I apologize."

Draco watched Ginny walk into the kitchen and close the door. He climbed the steps to his room and leaned against the door feeling the carpet between his toes, her words echoed in his head and he exhaled as tears flowed down his face.

She had finally apologized, and it felt like rapture, it felt like freedom, it felt so much had been lifted off of his shoulders.

It felt like cherry waves had hit him. And it felt so good.


End file.
